Gwenyn
by darkbutterbiscuit
Summary: " "Je l'avais prédit. Vous ne pouviez les séparer aussi facilement. - Taisez-vous, Peredhel." répliqua sèchement le Roi des Elfes. Le silence s'installa -...-, et Thranduil se surprit alors à quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis longtemps : il priait. Il priait les Valars de les protéger. Surtout elle, sa fille fantasque mais si jeune, et engagée dans cette guerre noire."
1. Prologue

**Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fic, et de mon cru cette fois.  
**

**Bon, je vais être honnête, je ne suis pas une grande spécialiste du SdA. Une fan, mais pas une spécialiste. Alors soyez indulgents ;-) Et s'il y a des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à la signaler :-)  
**

**Qui plus est, je vais surtout me baser sur les films pour ce qui est du parcours que va suivre la communauté. Bon, il y aura peut-être quelques enmprunts aux livres, les deux s'étant finalement joyeusement mélangés dans ma cervelle de moineau, mais voilà : la trame principale sera celle des films de P. Jackson.  
**

**Brefouille, un petit prologue, suivi aussitôt d'un premier chapitre pour ne pas vous laissez sur votre fin ! Enjoy :D  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Je n'ai pas et n'aurai jamais le talent de J.R.R Tolkien, ni celui de Peter Jackson. Rendons-leur ce qui leur appartient respectivement.  
**

* * *

Prologue

Il haletait. L'air lui manquait, et ses poumons, dans un effort désespéré pour alimenter son sang bouillonnant en oxygène, secouaient sa cage thoracique par à-coups. Et derrière lui, il entendait toujours la course lourde de ces montures affreuses et de les grognements gutturaux de leurs cavaliers. Une flèche siffla et l'effleura. Ses muscles se tendirent douloureusement, et il reprit sa course folle. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il eut la vague impression que toute cette course ne servait à rien. Il sentait à chaque foulée la main glacée de la mort se refermer sur lui, l'enfermant impitoyablement entre ses longs doigts décharnés.

Il changea légèrement de direction. Il y eut un cri. Une corde claqua, une flèche fendit l'air.

Et puis il n'y eut plus rien.


	2. Chap 1 - Rôdeur

**Et voilà, comme promis, le premier chapitre, tout beau tout frais !  
**

**Pas besoin de grand discours, même disclaimer que précédemment.  
**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 – Rôdeur

La chute fut aussi soudaine que brutale. Emporté par l'élan formidable qui leur faisait fendre la plaine quelques instants plus tôt, ils basculèrent ensemble, la tête la première, et roulèrent sur plusieurs mètres. Il fut éjecté et projeté en avant, s'écorchant douloureusement au passage.

Il se releva aussi vite que son cerveau secoué le lui permit. Il avait l'impression que son corps tout entier venait d'être pressé entre les deux Portes Noires du Mordor, mais après une vérification sommaire, tous les morceaux semblaient à leur place. Il embrassa des yeux sur la plaine baignée par la faible lumière de la lune. A trois mètres de lui, la forme noire de sa monture, terrassée par une flèche trop chanceuse, se détachait à peine de la toile de fond opaque de cette nuit glaciale. Mais il n'eut même pas le loisir de laisser le temps à la tristesse pour envahir son cœur. Face à lui, cinq ouargues et leurs cavaliers fonçaient droit sur lui, leurs cris sortis tout droit de l'enfer rompant le silence inhumain de la plaine morne.

Un éclair déchira les ténèbres lorsqu'il sortit son épée. Le ciel sans étoiles serait ainsi le décor de son dernier combat… mais quitte à ne pas en réchapper, il tenait à ce que cette bataille soit grandiose. Ainsi mourrait un Homme acculé par des bêtes fauves et lâches. En faisant payer chaque goutte de sang versé centuple. Inspirant profondément, il saisit son épée à deux mains et attendit le choc frontal.

* * *

Il contempla l'arme élimée, qui avait davantage l'air d'un bout de métal à peine martelé que d'une épée à proprement parler, et dont la pointe était dangereusement appuyée contre son cou. La lame semblait absorber la lumière plutôt que de la refléter, preuve irréfutable de son origine maléfique. Et au bout de l'instrument infernal qui allait lui donner la mort, un Orc hideux le fixait, ses pupilles dilatées empreintes de la satisfaction perverse que tous les êtres corrompus éprouvent à tuer.

La lame bougea imperceptiblement, pressant un peu plus la gorge de l'Humain. Il retint une grimace. Une lame normale lui aurait déjà entaillé la peau. Sa mort allait être douloureuse. Car enfoncer une lame effilée dans un corps était une chose, mais enfoncer jusqu'à la garde un bout de métal à peine aiguisé et émoussé en était une autre.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait te manger… J'adore la chair… Humaine. »

L'Humain soutint le regard luisant de bête primaire qui le détaillait. Pourtant une sensation étrange lui serrait le ventre et lui asséchait la gorge. Et ce froid qui lui paralysait la colonne vertébrale… Etait-ce la mort qui déjà s'immisçait en lui, ou alors était-ce… de la peur ? L'évidence s'imposa alors : oui, il avait peur de la mort. Pas de la mort en elle-même, pas du simple fait de disparaître. Mais peur de décevoir, de n'avoir pas accompli ce qu'il aurait dû. Peur de n'avoir pas rempli le rôle qu'on lui avait assigné. Cette peur de tout laisser là, en plan, de tous les abandonner, de tout laisser sans avoir eu le temps de dire adieu ou de se justifier, cette peur le prit. Il n'avait pas fini ici, pas encore. Pas tout à fait.

Soudain une ombre passa sur gauche. Ce fut un mouvement fugace, éphémère, une ondulation dans le noir obscur et stérile de cette plaine funeste. Mais la voix gluante de l'Orc qui s'apprêtait à l'achever le ramena à sa situation plutôt… mal engagée.

« Non, finalement, je crois que je vais te démembrer. Morceau par morceau. J'aime voir les Hommes cr… owlgh… »

Sa phrase s'acheva dans un gargouillement immonde lorsque deux flèches, dans un bruit mat, vinrent se ficher impitoyablement en plein milieu de sa cage thoracique. Les yeux révulsés, le corps prostré, la créature vacilla, puis bascula en arrière, s'écroulant dans un fracas de métal vide. C'était fini.

L'Homme allongé à terre à terre ne réagit d'abord pas, n'osant pas au miracle. Il resta là, immobile, pétrifié. Et si la créature avait été tuée par quelque chose… _d'autre _? Il sentit derrière lui un mouvement. Une légère brise se leva, et un bruit de tissu lui parvint.

Le miraculé se releva sur son séant et observa attentivement les deux flèches. Il tendit la main et effleura doucement l'empennage. Ces flèches étaient simplement parfaites. Droites comme des I, équilibrées, elles avaient percé l'armure de métal, certes imparfaite, mais non moins épaisse, comme du beurre, et avaient complètement transpercé l'Orc, ressortant de l'autre côté. Au vu de la précision du tir, de l'arc nécessaire pour dégager une telle force et de la perfection de la manufacture des flèches, il ne voyait qu'une seule possibilité. Et cette couleur de l'empennage… il aurait reconnu ce jaune entre mille. Il se retourna brusquement, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le visage, mi soulagé, mi moqueur, de son meilleur ami.

« Vous vieillissez, _Estel_. Il y a quelques années, cinq ouargues ne vous auraient pas effrayé.  
- Heureusement que je peux toujours comptez sur vous, _mellon nin._ Et puis, je vois qu'après deux millénaires, vous me semblez toujours en forme. Je ne m'inquiète pas trop, ma puberté devrait bientôt passer. »

L'elfe éclata de rire avant de tendre la main pour aider son ami à se relever, main que le concerné accepta avec gratitude. Il se mit alors en quête de son épée, sans doute encore plantée dans le thorax du dernier ouargue qu'il avait abattu. L'elfe, pour sa part, s'en retourna chercher son cheval gris, dissimulé dans le bois proche, et ses deux flèches. L'une d'elle avait définitivement terminé sa vie, sa pointe bisée contre l'armure mal achevée de cet Orc, mais l'autre retourna dans le carcan de son maître. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il aperçut Estel plus loin, penché sur animal, son épée pointée vers le bas, au-dessus du flanc qui se soulevait faiblement et irrégulièrement.

Les doigts se crispèrent, et l'épée s'abattit sans un bruit. Le cheval de Legolas fit un écart en ronflant, mais celui au sol n'eut qu'un long soupir, celui d'un être qui, enfin libéré d'un poids, peut s'en aller en paix. Le silence les enveloppa de son manteau oppressant, mais il y avait dans l'air comme un souffle de mort. L'Homme, accroché à son épée, ne trouvait tout à coup plus la force de se relever. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et la serrer doucement. Il avait tout partagé avec cette monture. Ils s'étaient sauvés la vie mutuellement plusieurs fois. Ce n'était qu'un cheval, et pourtant il y avait dans son cœur le vide laissé par la disparition d'un ami. Aujourd'hui, il venait de perdre son compagnon de voyage.

Inspirant profondément, il ravala sa tristesse au fond de lui et se releva. Il retira l'épée, l'essuya sommairement puis la rangea dans son fourreau. L'elfe lui sourit faiblement en signe de compassion.

« Venez, _mellon nin_, ne restons pas ici plus longtemps. »

Ce qu'aucun des deux combattants n'avaient remarqué, c'était l'ouargue boitillant, seul survivant de cette bataille furieuse, qui s'approchait lentement d'eux. Tapis dans le noir, la bête fauve avançait lentement, sournoisement. Collé en sol, chaque mouvement était calculé. Plus que deux mètres…

Le cheval de l'elfe poussa un hennissement strident, et l'ouargue, d'une détente des postérieurs, bondit en avant, la gueule grand ouverte.


	3. Chap 2 - Providence

**Me voici de retour pour un second chapitre, et enfin, notre fameux personnage mystère. **

**Merci à Melior et Mimi70 pour m'avoir reviewé et ajouté à leurs alertes !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 – Providence

Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé quelles forces sont à l'œuvre lorsqu'une flèche quitte un arc ? Quelles puissances façonnent le tir ? Quel miracle fait qu'un bout de bois peut parcourir des dizaines de mètres à une vitesse folle ?

Un physicien vous dira qu'il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire : suite à la détente de la corde, la flèche est propulsée en avant. Mais s'agit-il uniquement de cela ? N'y a-t-il là que pur phénomène physique, logique, _mesurable_ ?

Un bon archer vous répondra que oui. Mais les meilleurs archers vous répondront d'un air entendu que, pour certains tirs, lorsque la flèche quitte l'arc, que la corde se détend et que ce bout de bois rectiligne s'élance dans l'air…

…on touche au divin.

Les doigts fins lâchèrent la corde, qui se détendit dans un claquement sec. La flèche, parfaitement équilibrée, ondula dans l'air, perçant la masse de molécules serrées sans un bruit, telle une fusée s'élançant dans le vide infini de l'espace. Elle vola au-dessus de la plaine et des cadavres qui y gisaient. Sa pointe effilée effleura la joue pâle de l'Elfe qui s'était retourné en même temps de l'Homme, y laissant une fine trace rouge, pinceau aiguisé d'un peintre impitoyable. Le bout de bois continua de se tordre avant d'atteindre finalement son but : la flèche se planta au fond de la gorge de l'ouargue, qui s'écroula au pied des deux Rôdeurs, terrassé.

Cette scène tout entière s'était déroulée dans le silence le plus absolu, perturbé seulement par le léger souffle du déplacement d'air provoqué par cette flèche parfaite. L'Elfe et l'Homme échangèrent un regard stupéfait. Pétrifiées, ils baissèrent les yeux sur l'ouargue mort et sa gueule béante d'où s'écoulait déjà un peu de sang sombre et épais. Si l'Homme n'éprouva qu'une pointe de dégoût, cette vision eut sur l'Elfe un effet tout autre. Il fit brusquement volte-face, ses cheveux blonds brillant un instant dans la lumière blafarde de la lune.

« Toi ! Ici ! Comment…  
- Mais de rien, j'accepte tes remerciements avec plaisir. » Répondit une voix douce, cristalline. Féminine.

Le Rôdeur, qui ne comprenait déjà pas grand-chose, était encore plus perdu. Comment son ami connaissait-il leur mystérieux sauveur ? Il se retourna à son tour, et découvrit alors une vision fantastique, tout droit sortie des légendes du Premier Âge. Un inconnu, son arc –de facture elfique, visiblement- encore en main, le capuchon de son long manteau masquant son visage, était monté à la manière elfique, à cru et sans rênes, sur un grand cheval sombre. Cavalier et monture se confondaient dans la nuit, silhouette de centaure noire sur la toile monochrome de la plaine plongée dans les ténèbres. Le seul signe qui les en distinguait était les crins, clairs et brillants comme de l'argent, du cheval, flottant dans la légère brise comme une bannière en berne. L'Homme fut un instant subjugué par cette vision… ce qui était loin d'être le cas de son ami.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. Qu'est. ce. que. tu. fais. ici. » le ton de l'elfe était impératif, presque autoritaire.  
- Je suis venue vous aider, ce dont vous aviez visiblement besoin. » La réplique était sèche, agacée.

Dans un geste qui trahissait un énervement que le Rôdeur ne lui avait jamais connu, son ami se pinça l'arrête du nez et ferma les yeux, soupirant profondément. Ce qui laissa le temps à l'Homme d'échafauder mille plans. Ils se connaissaient, mais comment avait-il fait pour reconnaître quelqu'un qu'il ne voyait même pas ? Les Elfes étaient doués, d'accord, mais tout de même !

L'adrénaline retombant progressivement, le Rôdeur miraculé se sentit soudain terriblement fatigué. Un poids lui tomba sur les épaules, tandis que tous ses muscles, les uns après les autres, semblaient lâcher prise et se transformer en une série d'insoutenables courbatures. Détectant sans doute sa fatigue soudaine et terriblement humaine, la voix claire de la cavalière –car il en était à présent persuadé, c'était une femme- extirpa l'Elfe à pied de sa médiation.

« Nous devrions y aller. »

L'Elfe blond hocha la tête, cherchant des yeux son cheval, qui s'était enfui lors de l'attaque de l'ouargue. L'équidé était revenu, fidèle, ses rênes pendant au sol.

« Je vois que tu t'obstines à harnacher ton cheval…  
- Epargne-moi tes moqueries. Venez, _Estel_, nous ne sommes pas loin de la Forêt Noire.  
- Tu sais bien qu'il déteste les visiteurs.  
- Quoi, un Homme, qui plus est élevé par des Noldors ? Il devra s'y faire. »

La réplique sèche de l'Elfe blond cloua définitivement le bec à l'inconnue. Il tendit les rênes de son étalon gris au Rôdeur, avant de s'approcher de leur mystérieuse sauveuse et, d'un geste souple, de monter en croupe.

« Alors, beauté, je vous emmène où ? » demanda l'inconnue.

L'interpelé réprima difficilement un sourire amusé, avant d'ajouter avec plus de sévérité :

« L'humour ne te sauvera pas. Mais je ne comprends pas comment il t'a autorisée à sortir de la Forêt. »

Le silence qui lui répondit fut éloquent. L'Elfe blond passa de l'agacement amusé à une colère inquiète en quelques instants, sous les yeux stupéfaits du Rôdeur, qui n'avait encore jamais vu son ami sortir à tel point de ses gonds. Ce dernier inspira lentement, avant d'ajouter d'une voix blanche et tremblante, signe qu'il tentait de se maîtriser autant qu'il le pouvait :

« Il n'est pas au courant ? »

Nouveau silence.

« Par les Valars, QU'EST-CE QUI T'ES PASSE PAR LA TÊTE ? »

L'Elfe explosa tellement que le cheval noir sur lequel il était monté bondit en avant, surpris par ce cri qui monta dans la nuit. La cavalière se recroquevilla légèrement. Le Rôdeur approcha son cheval du leur :

« Paix, mon ami…  
- Ah non, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi ? Vous vous rendez tout de même bien compte qu'elle n'est pas en état de… »

L'Elfe s'arrêta soudain devant le regard interloqué de son ami. Il soupira, et ajouta, la colère étant devenue lassitude :

« Bien sûr, vous ne savez pas. » et, se tournant vers la cavalière devant lui :

« Cesse donc de jouer les cavaliers mystères. Ce secret ne tiendra pas éternellement. »

Leur sauveuse soupira, puis, quittant ses manches, deux mains fines et pâles vinrent enlever délicatement le capuchon qui la masquait jusque là, dévoilant une cascade lisse de cheveux blonds. Son regard était baissé, aussi l'Homme ne vit-il pas ses yeux, mais son visage semblait digne des plus belles Elfes de l'histoire. Chacun de ses traits semblait avoir été retravaillé mille fois par les meilleurs artisans, taillé dans une pierre pure et claire. Et pourtant, malgré la finesse des traits de ce visage divin, l'ensemble formé semblait étrangement familier au Rôdeur. Ses yeux voyagèrent juste à côté, sur son ami, assis juste derrière la jeune Elfe. Et son cerveau, malgré l'engourdissement qui menaçait de l'emporter, fit le lien.

« Aragorn –il n'utilisait _Estel_ que dans les moments où il était de bonne humeur, ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas- je ne crois pas avoir eu le plaisir de vous présenter ma sœur jumelle, Limellys, Princesse de la Forêt Noire. »

L'Homme en resta interdit. Il regarda son meilleur ami, avec l'impression de découvrir quelqu'un de nouveau. Le Prince le connaissait depuis son plus jeune âge, lorsque sa mère Gilraen avait cherché secours auprès des Elfes de Fondcombe. C'était lui, entre autres, qui lui avait appris à tirer à l'arc, lui qui l'avait taquiné avec Arwen, lui qui, avec les jumeaux d'Elrond, avait formé le quatuor le plus infernal qu'eut jamais connu la Terre du Milieu. Ils n'avait aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Enfin, croyait-il.

Et aujourd'hui, sous ses yeux, quelqu'un de nouveau se dévoilait. Une facette d'un Legolas qu'il eut soudain l'impression de si peu connaître. Oui, aujourd'hui, il avait sous les yeux non pas l'Elfe aventureux et sans attache, habillé en Rôdeur et prêt à toutes les folies, mais bien le Prince, le fils d'un roi, l'héritier d'un royaume. Et le frère d'une princesse.

Ils s'observèrent un instant, tous les trois silencieux. Puis, lentement, ils se mirent en marche.

* * *

Ce fut l'Homme qui rompit finalement le silence. La question qui lui brûlait les lèvres lui échappa, mettant fin à la source du silence qui les gênait tous les trois.

« Pourquoi ne me l'avoir jamais dit ? »

Le Prince ouvrit la bouche, mais n'eut pas le temps de produire le moindre son que déjà une voix douce répondait à sa place :

« Parce que je ne sors jamais du palais. Personne sur cette terre ne connaît mon existence, ou presque.  
- A part les Elfes de Vertbois, ajouta son frère –Aragorn avait toujours du mal à se faire à cette idée.  
- Oui, bien sûr… Et encore, soupira sa sœur.  
- En parlant de Vertbois, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir ? »

Limellys ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Son regard – le Rôdeur ne l'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas croisé – porté vers le lointain, elle mit quelques secondes avant de murmurer, perdue dans ses pensées :

« J'avais envie de sortir de cette cage dorée où vous m'avez enfermée. Et puis, tu me manquais. »

Son jumeau – qui, bien que « faux », lui ressemblait terriblement – sourit doucement. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix avait retrouvé le ton bienveillant et protecteur d'un grand frère protégeant sa petite sœur fragile :

« Je comprends que tu ne l'aies pas dit à Père. Mais Limninglor sait toujours garder les secrets, n'aie aucune inquiétude.  
- Elle n'est pas au courant.  
- Vraiment ? » Legolas fronça les sourcils. « A Arthmaethor ? Je ne croyais pas que..  
- Personne n'est au courant, Legolas. »

L'Elfe changea de couleur, et dans ce cas-ci presque tant au sens figuré qu'au sens propre. Il répéta les paroles exactes de sa sœur, en articulant lentement, signe, selon Aragorn, d'une colère froide qui n'annonçait rien de bon :  
« Personne. N'est. Au. Courant ?  
- Non  
- Mais es-tu devenue COMPLETEMENT FOLLE ? »

Il avait de nouveau hurlé, et les chevaux firent un petit bond en avant, effrayés. Et pour être honnête, le Rôdeur était sans doute aussi surpris que leurs deux montures. En presque un siècle, il n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami hurlé, et ici, en moins de trois heures, c'était arrivé deux fois.

« Père doit être fou d'inquiétude, il a sans doute déjà demandé à Arthmaethor de lever une armée et…  
- N'exagère pas ! rit sa sœur.  
- Limellys, je ne plaisante pas, la coupa son frère avec sérieux. Notre père serait capable de lever une armée et de marcher sur le Mordor pour te retrouver ! éclata-t-il. »

Aragorn, dont le cheval avait ralenti, ne les écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. La tête lui tournait légèrement, et il se sentait de plus en plus engourdi… Et puis il y avait cette douleur lancinante, au niveau du ventre, qui le sciait littéralement en deux. Néanmoins, il intervint pour tenter de calmer son ami :

« Pourquoi vous énerver ainsi, Legolas ? Ce n'est plus une enfant…  
- Mais enfin, Aragorn, vous ne voyez donc pas ? »

Seul le silence, suivi d'un bruit sourd, lui répondit.

« Aragorn ? »

Les deux Elfes se retournèrent simultanément. Le cheval gris s'était arrêté, et avait penché la tête, soufflant doucement sur le Rôdeur qui gisait au sol, inconscient.


	4. Chap 3 - Forêt Noire

**Me revoici ! **

**Merci à **_**Melior**_** et **_**Mimi70**_** pour leurs reviews, et à **_**Arag**_**, **_**Cecilette, S0ledad**_** et **_**Karmillia **_**pour avoir suivi ma fiction.**

**Quant à mon reviexer-mystère, merci pour ton apport, mais sache que « ouargue » est le terme français. Enfin, en tout cas, je l'ai toujours vu ainsi sur plusieurs sites francophones -)**

**Pour ceux que ça inquiéterait, pas de panique : Limellys est loin d'être une Mary Sue, en tout cas je m'efforce de l'éviter. Mais vous êtes mes meilleur(e)s critiques, ô lecteurs (lectrices). Donc si vous trouvez que ça dérape, n'hésitez pas ^^ Mais dès le prochain chapitre, vous devriez découvrir Limellys, ses faiblesses, et son caractère… euh… enfin vous verrez x)**

* * *

Chapitre 3 – Forêt Noire

La Forêt Noire s'éveillait à peine. Se levant lentement sur la Terre du Milieu, la Soleil baignait les troncs millénaires des ses pâles rayons matinaux. Les arbres, silencieux comme des morts toute la nuit durant, commençaient à bruisser doucement. La cité elfique, plongée entre chien et loup, revenait doucement à elle. Déjà, quelques Elfes parcouraient ses rues, on se saluait, on se donnait les nouvelles marquantes, on discutait. Les cavernes se remplissaient de sons, d'odeurs, de chants. Les Elfes Sylvains laissaient derrière eux la nuit et ses maléfices, remerciant la Soleil de les irradier de sa bienfaisante lumière et de chasser, le temps d'une autre journée, la noirceur des environs de leur cité et de leurs esprits.

Pourtant, dans la salle du trône, la Soleil se levait sur le deuxième jour d'enfer pour les conseillers du Roi et pour le Capitaine de la Forêt Noire, Arthmaethor. Il n'avait plus dormi depuis 48h, ce qui pour un Elfe n'était pas encore trop. Mais l'état de tension constante qui régnait dans cette salle depuis la nuit précédente l'avait complètement épuisé, et il n'aspirait plus qu'à rejoindre son lit et s'endormir profondément, très profondément, pour se réveiller seulement quand les Valars, dans leur grande bonté, auraient solutionné cette histoire.

Arthmaethor était un Elfe de grande taille, au visage sévère et aux traits empreints de cette noblesse froide qui impressionnait tant. Mais c'était aussi un Elfe au grand cœur, à la dévotion totale envers sa cité sylvestre. Droit et fier, l'honneur et la loyauté étaient pour lui deux valeurs primordiales qui devaient guider la vie de tout un chacun. Conseiller de longue date et ami sincère du Roi, c'était lui qui avait initié le jeune Legolas au maniement des armes, lui aussi qui avait enseigné –secrètement- à la jeune Limellys l'art du combat. Mais par-dessus tout, Arthmaethor aimait la paix. C'était un être pacifique, qui aspirait, comme tous les Elfes Sylvains, à vivre heureux parmi les arbres et à ne consacrer ses journées qu'à célébrer la vie et la nature dans des chants et des fêtes sans fin. C'était lui qui avait inculqué aux jumeaux les valeurs qui les faisaient avancer chaque jour et qui déterminaient chacune de leurs décisions. Il avait été pour eux un mentor, un ami et un professeur émérite.

Aussi, et le Roi n'en avait sans doute pas conscience, mais le cœur du Capitaine était hanté par l'inquiétude autant, si pas plus, que celui de son seigneur lui-même. Et malgré tout, Arthmaethor, en bon général, gardait son sang-froid. Mille fois il avait résonné son Roi, essuyant sans broncher les colères, les sautes d'humeurs et les silences pesants de ce père rongé par l'inquiétude. Mille fois il avait tempéré, et sans ses judicieuses remarques, l'armée de la Forêt Noire aurait sans doute déjà été se briser contre les remparts du Mordor, ou rompre quelque traité de paix, déjà fragile, avec un Royaume voisin, dans une quête vaine de la Princesse.

« Par les Valars, Arthmaethor ! Que faites-vous encore là ? » Explosa le Roi pour la centième fois consécutive depuis que cette dernière avait disparu sans laisser de trace, manie agaçante d'une femme que le Capitaine, malgré l'amour sincère qu'il lui portait, maudissait souvent pour ses caprices.

« Sire, nous faisons tout ce qu'il est possible. Mais la Terre du Milieu est vaste et nous ne pouvons nous permettre de trop éparpiller nos soldats. Je suis persuadé qu'elle reviendra bientôt d'elle-même. » Soupira l'Elfe, au bout du rouleau.

Le Roi se remit à faire les cents pas. Les personnes présentes s'étonnaient qu'un sillon ne soit pas apparu sur les dalles de la salle du trône. Le Roi parcourait les mêmes quelques mètres depuis deux jours, et les dalles semblaient résister avec bravoure à l'usure de son pas traînant.

Soudain, une clameur monta dans la cité, et tous dans la pièce tournèrent la tête vers la grande porte.

* * *

Bellgaladh était un Elfe honnête. Combattant émérite, Sentinelle fidèle, il s'était marié il y a peu et comptait vivre éternellement dans la félicité de sa cité sylvestre. Comme tous les autres soldats et sentinelles de la Forêt Noire, il s'était juré de combattre la noirceur qui avait assombri leur Vertbois adoré. Mais Bellgaladh, malgré son talent pour les armes et ses années de loyaux services, avait un défaut majeur qui le condamait impitoyablement à rester soldat toute sa vie : il avait tendance à se retrouver assez dépourvu dans les situations d'urgence, et ses réactions n'en étaient que disproportionnées… ce qui avait déjà provoqué quelques situations… particulières.

La nuit mourrait, et la Sentinelle attendait la relève de pied ferme. Cette nuit-ci avait été plus éprouvante que les autres. La cité, reflet de son Roi, était plongée dans une fébrile inquiétude depuis deux jours. On ignorait pourquoi, rien n'avait filtré du palais. D'aucuns murmuraient pourtant que cela concernait les enfants du Roi, mais Bellgaladh y croyait à moitié. Le Prince était assez grand pour se défendre tout seul, et s'il lui arrivait de rejoindre ces fameux Rôdeurs, cela agaçait le Roi davantage que cela ne l'inquiétait. Quant à la Princesse, précieusement cloîtrée dans le palais, enfermée dans sa chambre comme dans une tour d'ivoire, elle aurait été bien incapable de s'échapper.

Néanmoins, atteint comme les autres par cette fébrilité malsaine, la Sentinelle avait scruté la nuit jusqu'à s'en fatiguer les yeux. Des heures durant, il était resté sur le qui-vive, tendu comme un arc prêt à tirer, aux aguets du moindre son. Il avait les nerfs à vif et l'esprit embrumé, et n'aspirait plu qu'à ce qu'on vienne le remplacer pour pouvoir enfin souffler. Et puis, il avait hâte de revoir sa belle et douce épouse...

Pourquoi fallut-il que ce jour-là, la relève tarde ? Pourquoi Arthmaethor tarda-t-il à se rendre aux portes, comme il le faisait chaque matin ? Pourquoi Thranduil, trop rongé par l'inquiétude, ne jeta-t-il pas un œil par sa fenêtre, comme il le faisait chaque jour à l'aube ? Pourquoi fallut-il que Bellgaladh, sentinelle loyale et sans histoire, soit le seul à voir arriver ces deux cavaliers ?

Ce jour devait rester gravé dans son esprit toute sa vie. Le bruit amorti de sabots foulant l'humus tapissant le sol de la Forêt attira l'attention du veilleur. Il se redressa, sa main se resserra sur sa lance, et ses yeux scannèrent les environs. Finalement, deux silhouettes attirèrent son attention, là-bas, arrivant au trot le long du sentier. Il y avait deux chevaux, l'un sombre, l'autre clair. Les deux silhouettes portaient une cape et un capuchon, et la Soleil, encore pâlotte, jouait avec les feuillages, créant un jeu d'ombres et de lumière qui empêchait la Sentinelle de se faire une idée précise sur les deux visiteurs.

Aussi ne fut-ce que lorsqu'ils quittèrent la protection des arbres qu'il put les discerner avec netteté. Et ce qu'il vit le tétanisa complètement. Le cheval de tête, relativement petit, arborait une robe gris clair, et portait deux cavaliers. L'un, droit en selle et portant arc et carquois, maintenait contre lui un autre, visiblement évanoui. Mais ce fut la seconde monture qui attira surtout son attention.

C'était un cheval couleur de nuit, et seules quelques traces plus claires sur ses flancs tranchaient avec le noir profond de sa robe. Et comme une déchirure sur cette toile noire de nerfs et de muscles, des crins blancs comme neiges, bannière pure et fière battant au vent. **(1)**

Il n'y avait qu'un seul cheval comme cela en Forêt Noire.

Et il savait à qui il appartenait.

Tétanisé, incapable de prononcer un mot, il laissa les deux cavaliers passer la porte, alors qu'il était strictement interdit de circuler à cheval dans la cité sylvestre. Les Elfes commencèrent à se masser sur le chemin des deux cavaliers, cherchant à savoir qui se cachait derrière ces capuchons et se permettait ainsi de braver les lois du Royaume Sylvain. Et puis, quel était ce fardeau humain que l'un des cavaliers serrait contre lui ?

Bientôt, il fut impossible aux deux cavaliers d'avancer tant il y avait d'Elfes. Le cheval noir, effrayé par tant de monde, dansait de gauche à droite, et son cavalier peinait à le maîtriser. Quand au cheval gris, il tentait de progresser bravement à travers cette marée elfique. Agacé, son cavalier pressa ses flancs, et le petit cheval s'élança au trot. Instinctivement, les gens s'écartèrent en criant au meurtre, tandis que cavalier et monture fendaient la foule à toute allure. Le cheval noir suivit, écumant de sueur tant il s'énervait.

Lorsqu'enfin ils parvinrent sur la place principale, juste devant les marches du palais, le cavalier arrêta son petit cheval gris, et l'autre l'imita. Il y eut un instant de silence absolu, tandis que mille visages les scrutaient, tentant de discerner les visages cachés sous les capuchons. L'inconnu sur le cheval noir gardait obstinément la tête baissée.

Puis soudain, rompant le silence soudain et inexpliqué, un son retentit dans la cité. Une note grave, vibrante, puissante, qui se répercuta dans toutes les cavernes et dans toute la Forêt. Les Elfes se figèrent, et le cavalier fit tourner son petit cheval gris, cherchant des yeux la tour qui abritait le gong. Le son fit de nouveau vibrer l'air, et les Elfes Sylvestres, effrayés, s'écartèrent d'eux progressivement, les observant maintenant avec méfiance. Enfin, le regard du cavalier trouva ce qu'il cherchait : là-haut, sur la tour, Bellgaladh sonnait l'alerte.

Avant qu'aucun des deux n'aient pu réagir, des soldats sortirent de nulle part, envahissant la place centrale et se précipitant sur les deux intrus. Ils attrapèrent les rênes du cheval gris et forcèrent sans ménagement le cavalier et son fardeau à en descendre. D'autres se jetèrent au cou du cheval noir, qui hennit en se dressant sur ses postérieurs, tandis qu'on lui arrachait son cavalier qui hurla. L'autre se débattait farouchement, cherchant à rejoindre le blessé qu'on avait séparé de lui :

« Mais lâchez-moi ! Il a besoin de soins ! Lâchez-nous ! »

Et les cris fusaient, clameur hystérique qui montait vers le ciel et semblait ne jamais vouloir cesser.

Puis, soudain, tout s'arrêta. Tous tournèrent lentement la tête, le silence se répandant sur citoyens, soldats et captifs comme un tsunami déferle sur une plage.

Devant eux, au-dessus des marches, la grande porte du palais s'ouvrit lentement, et ils virent alors apparaître conseillers, gardes royaux… et un des Elfes les plus importants de la Terre du Milieu.

Le Roi de Vertbois, seigneur du Royaume Sylvestre.

Un silence respectueux s'abattit l'assistance. Grand, fin, le Roi Thranduil avait sur le visage une majesté digne des plus anciens Rois de toutes races. On le savait excellent guerrier, profondément attaché à sa cité, mais aussi terriblement colérique.

Et allez savoir pourquoi, mais c'est ce trait de caractère qui était passé dans la légende.

Il couvrit la place de son regard bleu lagune, pupilles acérées détaillant avec une sorte de dédain las cette scène presque comique. Finalement, il ouvrit la bouche, et sa voix, grave, noble, s'éleva :

« Y a-t-il ici quelqu'un capable d'expliquer ce tintamarre ? »

Une Sentinelle s'avança, incertaine. Il se pencha respectueusement, avant d'oser un timide :

« Sire, ces trois intrus ont pénétré dans la cité sans y avoir été autorisés. Ils ont bravé nos lois. »

Le Roi fit un signe de la main, et on amena devant lui les trois « prisonniers ». Enfin, l'on fit avancer ceux capables de marcher, et l'on traîna celui qui restait inconscient. L'un des deux se débattait toujours férocement, marmonnant ce qui ressemblait vraisemblablement à des injures en sindarin. L'autre, plus craintif, était ployé en avant, gardant la tête vers le bas.

« Eh bien, voyons qui sont nos intrus… » Souffla le Roi, las. Il fit un autre signe de la main, et le soldat qui tenait le prisonnier craintif posa la main sur son capuchon.

« NON ! Hurla l'autre en redoublant d'efforts pour se libérer. NE… »

Le soldat tira violement sur le capuchon, découvrant l'inconnu.

Un cri déchirant s'éleva de la cité, effrayant les oiseaux abrités dans les arbres alentours.

* * *

**(1)** et pour les amateurs de chevaux, sachez que ça existe : c'est un silver dapple (Google est votre ami), autrement dit un cheval noir portant le gène silver, qui éclaircit les crins. C'est une robe qui évolue et si, chez certains chevaux, les crins prennent une teinte jaune, chez d'autres, cela peut aller jusqu'au blanc immaculé.

**Bon, je ne suis que moyennement satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais que soit. Le prochain arrivera plus vite, et sera meilleur, promis :D**


End file.
